galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:WikiBuilder1147/Err..... sapient dinosaurs???
Guys, this may sound crazy, but I've been pondering this scenario's possibility for a while now... I've been thinking that maybe a sapient civilisation once existed BEFORE the Human race on Gaea. Or at least in the Omni 01 universe. I mean, isn't it possible that some ancient beings before the humans became sapient, given the timespan from when the first multicellular lifeforms appeared, and when the dinosaurs' existence went kablooie in the meteorite impact 65 million years ago? Therefore, I would like to propose the possible concept of an Ancient civilisation which once flourished, but died out after a while. Why have humans never found records of this civilisation? Because when the dinosaurs (remember, I'm talking about sapient dinos) died out, somehow all remains of the civilisation: buildings, written records, and even the dinosaurs' (just the sapient version) physical remains: all gone. How? Well, below I have a list of causes: #What if the dinosaurs didn't die out 65 million years ago? What if the latest dino fossils we can find date back to 65 million years ago? Perhaps the 'sapient' version lasted till say fifty million years ago? Maybe the sapient dinos were constantly at war - carnivores vs herbivores, seeing as they don't like each other very much. Maybe the only fossil records of dinosaur conflict we can find date back to a primitive period BEFORE the dinos became sapient. #Maybe they didn't die out at all - what if the sapient dinosaurs moved somewhere else and erased all traces of their civilisation back home on Earth, just to puzzle the next civilisation to rise on Earth? That's all I have for now. It might be an extremely crazy idea, and I admit I'm not sure if it is even possible. But, I am willing to post it on here to get your feedback on this. Good day, (user page) (talk) 20:56, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Update 7th April 2013 6:56 AM (UTC+8) Now that I have some feedback, I can polish my ideas. Kray has asked me to make this a public civilisation if it gets the greenlight (ie, anyone can edit it), which I will. Anyway, here is a polished version (it might not be finished in a while, so expect to have more next time you read this): As per Ave's feedback, I have changed it from all dinosaurs being sapient to choosing only the species that were probably the smartest in real life. Based on what I have read (and what Ave has told me), I believe that the velociraptors* and T-rexes* would be the most suitable. Perhaps in the early stages of the T-rex-velociraptor civilisation, it could be an aristocratic society, where the T-rexes ruled and were 'nobles' while the velociraptors were a 'lower class'. Government I was planning for the dinosaurs (I will now refer to only the T-rexes and velociraptors as the 'dinosaurs' in this blog post) to have a government known as the 'Zaura Empire' in the early ages. This would eventually evolve into the 'Zaura Therotocracy' where an elected 'Therorex' (ie 'King') ruled the nation, advised by the Theropod Council, composed of velociraptors and T-rexes who represent each sector of the Therotocracy's territory, of which there were over 50,000 at its peak (One sector encompasses, on average, 3 systems). Military The military of the Zaura Therotocracy was composed of merely the Zaura Armada, a huge fleet of starships which explored and charted the galaxy, as well as defended the Therotocracy (a bit like the United Federation of Planets' Starfleet). The Armada had, at its peak, over 5 million regular officers and 2 million reserves, with over 20 thousand vessels in service. Exploration and extinction Ave asked me where the dinos went. Well, here it is: The Zaura Therotocracy was famous during its existence as a colonial power (much like the British Empire in the age of exploration). Where did they go exactly? They knew the existence of most of the systems in the galaxy, and so they designated 'megasectors'. There were 8 in total: *Alpha Megasector (Galactic Core Zone) *Beta Megasector (Perseus Arm) *Gamma Megasector (Sagittarius Arm) *Delta Megasector (Scutum-Centaurus Arm) *Epsilon Megasector (Outer Arm) *Zeta Megasector (Norma Arm) *Eta Megasector (Orion Arm) *Theta Megasector (Dark Space) Although they designated Megasector names to all major regions of the galaxy, the Therotocracy only explored, charted and expanded into the Perseus Arm, Sagittarius Arm and Outer Arm. The Therotocracy was constantly expanding and discovering new technologies, and in doing so, they became more and more advanced. Eventually the Zaura Therotocracy was beginning to reach the Moroitos level and was almost breaching Vernietigen's threshold. However, a huge disaster wiped out the Zaurans and all traces of their civilisation. That's all for this update. Update 7th April 2013 5.44 PM UTC +8 Now, the dinosaurs are back to a warring status, except its velociraptor vs T-rex. Now, the Therotocracy, the faction of the T-rexes, is one of two major factions, and it was at war with the Galactic Raptorarchy, the kingdom of the Velociraptors. Here I will explain the Raptorarchy in a list summary: *Government: Federal Monarchy (Raptorarchy) *Head of state: Raptoran (King) - Current: Raptoran Xilan XVII *Legislation: Raptoran's Council of Four *'Military' **Raptor Army - The Raptorarchy's land fighting force. Over 80 million regular personnel in service; 20 million reserves; 12 million vehicles (7 million armoured, 5 million non-armoured) **Raptorial Navy - The Raptorarchy's armada of spaceships. Over 21 million regular officers in service; 1 million reserves; over 500 thousand vessels in active service *Population: >9 trillion *Extent: **Beta Megasector **Gamma Megasector **Delta Megasector **Eta Megasector At some point before their disappearance, both the raptors and Tyrannosauruses discovered that they would soon become extinct if they continued to advance their civilisation. They then cunningly devised a technology which would protect their existence; nobody alive knows how it works. The dinosaurs, thereafter, disappeared. All traces of their civilisation was also erased from existence. History The history of the sapient dinosaurs is pretty long, so I'll only dab into some of these time periods. Before sapience Before sapience, which the Tyrannosauruses and Velociraptors achieved around 65.3 million years ago, all the dinosaurs lived as mindless species wandering the globe for suitable places to live in and things to eat. 66 million years ago, the Velociraptors suddenly discovered a new way to communicate: instead of snarls and clicks, the raptors began to teach themselves how to talk. And so it was that the raptors were the first of the dinosaurs to gain at least semi-sapience. 65.7 million years ago, the Tyrannosauruses shared a similar experience with the raptors: they learned to communicate more efficiently, gaining sapience. 65.3 million years ago, both the raptors and Tyrannosaurs discovered fire and the raptors started to create crude wooden tools. The Tyrannosaurs, however, were behind due to their physical limitations (their hands were way too short to handle tools efficiently). Growth of science in dinosaurian society Before the dinosaurs discovered the sciences, they began to group together into tribes. Some became more powerful than the others, and soon there were two major groups: the Zaurans and the Raptorans, Tyrannosaurus and Velociraptor groups respectively. The Zauran and Raptoran clans repeated clashed with each other, causing a huge number of conflicts. The most devastating was the War of the Claws, in which thousands of lives were lost and many innocent other dinosaurs were swept up and killed in the conflict. This caused many species of dinosaur to go extinct. The Raptorans, needing new technologies to combat the Zauran threat, gradually turned to science. They slowly discovered the laws of physics and other scientific rules, and began to create more advanced tools and weapons. Slowly, the Raptoran clan began to overwhelm the Zaurans. The Raptorans became more and more powerful, absorbing other Velociraptor tribes into their own. Eventually, all the Velociraptors were united under one banner: the Raptoran Empire, led by Raptoran Klii Fro Ta. The Zaurans, realising how vulnerable they had become, sent Velociraptor anti-Raptorans as agents behind enemy lines. These raptors discovered the science behind the Raptoran war effort, and so the Zaurans began to catch up with the more advanced Raptorans. 65 million years ago, the asteroid hit. By this time, the Raptorans were relatively advanced, for a non-spacefaring civilisation. They now had computers which could detect impending impacts on the planet. Therefore, they knew the meteorite was coming. And so, the Raptorans began digging burrows and hid underground for centuries. Nobody knows how they survived. The Tyrannosaurs, noticing the disappearance of the Velociraptors, began scouting around the planet for signs of their foes. Eventually, they discovered a Velociraptor hideout, and interrogated the members of the group. After gaining the information of the impending strike, the Tyrannosaurs, too, went into hiding. When both the Tyrannosaurs and Velociraptors resurfaced, they discovered that all the other dinosaurs had been wiped out in the meteorite impact, and that the land had been taken over by mammalian dominance. Because they had become more civilised during their time underground, the Tyrannosaurs and Velociraptors decided to try to leave the planet. For a time, the conflict between the Zaurans and Raptorans was stopped: they even started to co-operate. Space Age After decades of scientific experimentation, the Zaurans and Raptorans discovered space travel, and eventually FTL. The last dinosaurs eventually left Earth for good, and began to spread beyond the solar system. Their first colony was on Mars, though it was wiped out after an unprecedented meteorite impact. The Zauran-Raptoran Pact, 50 million years ago, ceased to exist after the new Zauran Chief proclaimed himself the Therorex of the Dinosaurs. The Raptorans, furious, attacked the Zaurans and the conflict began again. The Raptorans left the Martian colony and began to colonise Alpha Centauri. Meanwhile, the Zaurans expanded into the Gliese-581 system and proclaimed the planet of Pericles as the new capital of the Zauran Therotocracy. The Raptorans established the Centaurian Raptorarchy. The conflict continued as the two nations continued to expand. At this point, the Raptorarchy discovered remains of the Achris Technocracy. After studying the Achrisian tech, the Raptorarchy began utilising the more advanced Achrisian FTL system. This gave the Raptorans a massive advantage over the Zaurans. Notes *If this civilisation should be originating on a planet other than Earth (that planet could be named 'Zaura') what should the 'velociraptors' and 'T-rexes' be called instead? *Links to the new forums: **Hub: Forum:Sapient dinosaur idea **Zauran Therotocracy development: Forum:Sapient dinosaur idea/Zauran Therotocracy **Galactic Raptorarchy development: Forum:Sapient dinosaur idea/Galactic Raptorarchy Category:Blog posts